<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Kiss by sunfloeywer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26911021">One Kiss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunfloeywer/pseuds/sunfloeywer'>sunfloeywer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chanyeol is such a tease, Enemies to Lovers, Fluffy, Gryffindor Byun Baekhyun, Harry Potter AU, Head Boy Park Chanyeol, M/M, Muggle-born Baekhyun, Rom-com, Seeker Byun Baekhyun, Slash, Slytherin Park Chanyeol, Wizarding World, boyslove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:15:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26911021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunfloeywer/pseuds/sunfloeywer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pernah mendengar ungkapan benci lama-lama jadi cinta? Jangan pernah terlalu membenci musuhmu sendiri. Siapa tahu kau malah berakhir jadi menaruh perasaan kepadanya.</p><p>Apalagi setelah kau tak sengaja berciuman dengannya saat kalian sedang menjalani detensi bersama.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bulan Gulali 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p></p><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
    <span class="small"><b>Disclaimer:</b> Cerita ini murni karya fiksi; merupakan hasil kreativitas dari penulis, tidak berhubungan dengan orang, lokasi, dan kejadian nyata. Semua nama dan gambaran karakter yang digunakan hanya dipinjam dan tidak mewakili pemilik di dunia nyata. Ide dan alur cerita seutuhnya milik penulis, tidak untuk ditulis ulang dan/atau disebarkan tanpa sepengetahuan penulis.</span>
  </p>
</div><p>
<b>Author's Note:</b>  First of all, big thanks to candyparkid yang udah ngadain Fic Fest Bulan Gulali dan terimakasih banyak buat dear prompter yang udah bikin prompt kece abis yang satu ini! I won’t be able to finished this shortfic kalau bukan berkat bantuan kalian (´∀｀)♡
</p><p>
Lumos Maxima! Aloha, Chanbaekists, khususnya bagi kalian yang juga Potterheads! This one is just a silly codswallop made by me, but i hope y’all will like it &lt;3 semoga tulisanku nggak mengecewakan dear prompter ya ㅠㅠ Harry Potter isn’t mine dan semua karakter dalam fiksi penggemar ini bukan milik saya. I just own the plot of this fic. Happy reading! Would you mind to leave some lovely comments or kudos? :D
</p><p>
Wattpad: sunfloeywer
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akan menjadi suatu kebanggaan tersendiri saat kau mendapatkan surat dari Hogwarts dan mengetahui fakta bahwa kau bukanlah seorang penyihir. 'kelahiran Muggle', begitulah sebutan terhadap seseorang yang tidak berasal dari keluarga penyihir, tak memiliki riwayat sihir dalam hidupnya, serta sama sekali tidak mempunyai urusan dengan hal-hal yang berbau sihir. Hogwarts sendiri mulai menerima murid baru dari kalangan Muggle semenjak salah satu dari keempat pemyihir agung pendiri Hogwarts, Salazar Slytherin, meninggalkan sekolah. </p><p>Itulah yang terjadi pada Byun Baekhyun. Seorang laki-laki berusia 10 tahun yang kebingungan setelah seekor burung hantu datang ke rumahnya dengan sebuah amplop berisi lembaran surat pada cengkraman kakinya. Aneh, begitu pikirnya. Surat itu menyatakan bahwa Baekhyun telah diterima sebagai murid baru di sekolah yang namanya saja tak pernah ia dengar selama ini. Setelah berusaha mengulik informasi tentang segala hal yang berkaitan dengan Hogwarts, Baekhyun pun memutuskan untuk pergi bersekolah di sana. </p><p>Maka seminggu sebelum tahun ajaran baru dimulai, Baekhyun pergi ke Diagon Alley—sebuah jalan raya yang menjadi pusat ekonomi dunia sihir di Inggris—bersama ibunya untuk membeli tongkat sihir, buku-buku, jubah sekolah, serta perlengkapan sekolah lainnya—termasuk hewan peliharaan yang telah diwajibkan oleh pihak sekolah untuk membawanya (Baekhyun memilih seekor burung hantu salju betina, yang ia beri nama Daisy). Ketika sedang berada di antrean untuk mengambil jubah sekolahnya di Toko Jubah Madam Malkin, Baekhyun sempat mengobrol dengan seorang anak laki-laki seusianya—yang kemungkinan besar akan menjadi teman satu angkatannya di sekolah nanti. </p><p>"Kau juga baru masuk tahun ini, ya?" ujar lelaki bersurai pirang platina itu, memulai percakapan. Awalnya Baekhyun sempat mengira anak itu berbicara sendiri. </p><p>"Eh—ya, begitulah," jawab Baekhyun dengan nada kikuk.</p><p>"Sudah tahu akan masuk asrama yang mana?" tanya bocah itu lagi. Seolah mengabaikan Baekhyun yang sudah membuka mulut, anak itu tetap melanjutkan bicaranya. "Kalau aku sepertinya di Slytherin, soalnya seluruh anggota keluargaku selalu masuk ke sana." </p><p>Baekhyun mendengus kasar sambil memutar manik <em> amber </em>-nya tak berminat. Dari gaya bicaranya saja, ia dapat menebak bahwa lelaki ini merupakan anak yang sombong. Namun Baekhyun buru-buru mengganti air mukanya ke ekspresi semula begitu si pirang menolehkan atensi ke arahnya. </p><p>"Oh, iya, ngomong-ngomong kita belum berkenalan. Namaku Park Chanyeol. Siapa namamu?"</p><p>"Namaku—"</p><p>"Byun Baekhyun, ayo pulang! Jubahmu sudah jadi, nak!" </p><p>"<em> Coming, mom! </em>"</p><p>Belum sempat memberi tahu nama lengkapnya kepada Chanyeol, Baekhyun pun segera berlari ke arah sang ibu yang memanggilnya. Ia pergi tanpa mengucapkan kalimat perpisahan kepada Chanyeol, bahkan melirik saja pun tidak. Sedangkan bocah pirang yang ditinggalkan oleh teman barunya itu hanya terdiam melongo di tempat duduknya. Sebenarnya, Chanyeol merasa sedikit tersinggung karena bocah bernama Baekhyun itu bertingkah seperti tak menganggap keberadaannya. <em> Merlin's beard! </em> Padahal baru semenit yang lalu Chanyeol mengajaknya berbicara!</p><p>Lalu ketika tahun ajaran baru dimulai pada awal bulan September, bocah pirang itu kembali hadir menyapa Baekhyun. Saat itu rombongan murid kelas satu diminta agar mempersiapkan diri mereka di depan pintu Aula Besar, beberapa menit sebelum sesi penerimaan murid baru dimulai.</p><p>"Oi, Byun!" </p><p>"Ah, rupanya kau, Chan—<em> err, uhh </em>...”</p><p>Wah, ternyata anak itu masih mengingat Baekhyun dengan sangat baik. Padahal Baekhyun sendiri sudah melupakan namanya. Siapa namanya waktu itu? Panyol? Cendol? </p><p>"Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol." potong laki-laki itu. Tak seperti pertemuan pertama mereka dulu, nada ketus kini terselip dalam ucapannya. Baekhyun pun menjentikkan jarinya. </p><p>"Itu dia! Terima kasih karena sudah membantuku mengingat namamu kembali."</p><p>Tanpa menghiraukan ucapan terima kasih dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol pun lanjut melayangkan tatapan sinis ke arah anak itu. Sungguh tidak sopan, bisa-bisanya dia melupakan namanya! </p><p>"Kenapa sejak awal kau tidak mengatakan padaku bahwa kau adalah seorang Darah-Lumpur?!" </p><p>Anak-anak yang lain terkesiap kaget—syok usai mendengar sebuah kalimat paling kasar yang pernah ada, terlontar dari mulut Chanyeol. Kim Jongin, anak yang selalu mengejar katak peliharaannya selama perjalanan di dalam Kereta Hogwarts menonton pertengkaran kedua teman barunya dengan ekspresi ngeri.</p><p>"<em> Uh-oh </em>, dia baru saja menyebut kata terlarang itu!" bisik Jongin kepada Oh Sehun yang berdiri dengan mulut ternganga di sebelahnya. </p><p><em> Mudblood, </em> atau Darah-Lumpur, merupakan istilah hinaan terhadap kaum Muggle yang biasa digunakan oleh para penyihir <em> Pureblood, </em> atau Darah-Murni, yaitu mereka yang terlahir di dalam keluarga yang kedua orangtuanya berstatus sebagai penyihir—seperti keluarga Chanyeol. Mereka menganggap bahwa derajat kaum Muggle jauh lebih rendah daripada penyihir. Mereka tak setuju dengan peraturan Hogwarts tentang menerima murid baru dari kalangan Muggle, karena di masa lalu mereka pernah mengadakan perburuan terhadap penyihir secara besar-besaran. Bukankah itu akan jadi suatu ancaman yang berbahaya bagi dunia sihir?</p><p>"<em> Excuse me </em>?!" balas Baekhyun tak kalah sinis. Kedua sudut alisnya tertekuk marah. Tentu saja dia tahu persis arti dari ucapan Chanyeol, dan ia tidak terima bila harga dirinya diinjak-injak seperti itu—terlebih lagi di depan orang-orang! Kedua pipi gembilnya memerah akibat dilanda emosi. </p><p>"<em> Well </em> , aku tahu kau adalah seorang Muggle, dan aku tak pernah sudi untuk berbicara dengan sampah seperti dirimu, <em> filthy Mudblood! </em>" lanjut Chanyeol, menyilangkan kedua lengannya di dada. Kepala berhias surai pirang platina itu mendongak angkuh. </p><p>Niatnya ingin mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya untuk menyerang Chanyeol dengan sebuah mantra, seluruh murid kelas satu sudah terlebih dahulu diminta supaya masuk ke dalam Aula Besar pada saat itu juga. Terpaksa Baekhyun harus menahan tongkatnya di balik jubah. Oh, jangan salah. Ia sudah mempelajari dan pernah berhasil mempraktikkan beberapa mantra sederhana sebelumnya. Kalau mau, ia bisa saja membuatkan ekor babi yang indah melingkar di bokong Chanyeol sekarang juga. </p><p>"Sampai jumpa lagi nanti, Byun-<em> loser </em>-Baekhyun." ledek Chanyeol seraya mengulas seringaian menyebalkan di bibir sialannya. </p><p><em> Bloody Merlin </em>, ingatkan Baekhyun untuk menjewer telinga lebar mirip peri rumah itu jika mereka bertemu lagi! </p><p>Oh, tadi itu adalah pertama kalinya mereka bertengkar. Tahun-tahun setelahnya, bahkan jauh lebih buruk lagi. Apalagi didukung dengan Baekhyun yang masuk Gryffindor dan Chanyeol di Slytherin, oh, semua orang tahu bahwa kedua asrama itu tak pernah mempunyai hubungan baik. Sejak dulu, singa dan ular Hogwarts ini memang terkenal selalu mencoba saling gigit antara satu sama lain. Sama halnya seperti Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, mereka berdua benar-benar cocok untuk menyandang gelar rival sejati. </p><p>"Oi, Byun! Apa kau tahu sesuatu mengenai Kamar Rahasia buatan Salazar Slytherin?" tanya Chanyeol. Ia mendudukkan diri dengan pose seenaknya di atas meja Baekhyun dan Jongin. </p><p>"Anak kelas satu juga tahu kalau Kamar Rahasia itu tidak ada," ujar Baekhyun, sudah malas menanggapi ucapan berbisa yang selalu terlontar dari lidah bercabang Chanyeol.</p><p>Namun, lelaki bersurai pirang platina itu menggebrak meja secara tiba-tiba. Jongin sampai terkesiap kaget karenanya. </p><p>"Tempat itu bukan hanya sekedar dongeng, Byun. Kabarnya ada seekor monster mengerikan yang tertidur panjang di dalamnya. Terakhir kali saat kamar itu terbuka, ada seorang Muggle yang tewas. Sepertinya monster itu mengincar Darah-Lumpur sepertimu.” </p><p>"Ya, lalu?"</p><p>"Jika Kamar Rahasia terbuka lagi tahun ini, kuharap kaulah yang jadi korban pertama si monster!" </p><p>"<em> Merlin’s Beard, </em>mengerikan sekali! Apakah kepala makhluk itu juga penuh uban sepertimu?" ledek Baekhyun. Ia sama sekali tak takut dengan segala omong kosong tentang Kamar Rahasia yang diceritakan Chanyeol. </p><p>Lelaki bermarga Park itu tak mengatakan apa pun. Ia langsung angkat kaki dari tempat Baekhyun sambil menatap sinis ke arah seisi kelas yang menertawakan dirinya gara-gara lelucon Muggle cerdik itu. </p><p>"Awas kalian, ayahku akan mendengar tentang hal ini!"</p><p>Oke, itu terjadi pada tahun kedua mereka. Sekarang bagaimana dengan tahun ketiga? Ketika Chanyeol mencoba mengutuk Baekhyun dengan mantra <em> Eat Slug. </em> Tetapi sialnya karena suatu kecelakaan pada tongkat Chanyeol, kutukan itu malah berbalik mengenai dirinya sendiri—berakhir dengan Chanyeol yang memuntahkan siput-siput berlendir selama dua hari. </p><p>"Dia pantas mendapatkannya," kata Baekhyun, diselingi tawa puas.</p><p>Tahun keempat sampai keenam mereka bahkan lebih parah lagi. Keduanya sudah cukup berani untuk saling serang dengan melemparkan mantra di sepanjang koridor. Tentu saja ini termasuk ke dalam perbuatan yang melanggar aturan sekolah. Sejak kelas satu, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memang sering menjalani detensi secara terpisah. Namun mulai dari tahun keempat, guru-guru memberikan detensi kepada pasangan rival ini untuk dikerjakan berdua. Hal ini sengaja dilakukan supaya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bisa akur sekaligus belajar untuk saling bekerja sama—walaupun untuk sehari saja. </p><p>Walaupun cara ini sudah dilakukan selama dua tahun, tetap saja masih belum ada perubahan. Seeker kebanggaan Gryffindor dan Prefek Slytherin ini masih saja bertingkah layaknya anjing dan kucing. Alhasil, guru-guru Hogwarts hanya bisa tepuk jidat melihatnya. </p><p>Seperti hari ini, Profesor Wu memasangkan keduanya sebagai <em> partner </em> saat jam pelajaran berlangsung, yang malah berakhir tak begitu mulus. Beliau menjatuhkan detensi kepada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol setelah mereka bertengkar dan menumpahkan kuali yang terisi penuh dengan Ramuan Hidup Bagai Mati. </p><p>"Dari awal, kan, sudah kubilang agar Kacang Sopophorous-nya diperas, bukan dipotong. Gara-gara ulahmu, ramuannya jadi berwarna ungu pucat!" gerutu Chanyeol sambil membersihkan pantat kuali yang sudah menghitam dan berkerak dengan susah payah. Kali ini mereka tak diperbolehkan untuk menggunakan bantuan sihir—semua harus dilakukan secara manual. </p><p>"Mana kutahu?! Jelas-jelas di buku panduannya tertulis bahwa kita harus memotongnya, kok!" </p><p>"<em> Pfft </em>—kau tidak tahu hal ini? Pantas saja nilaimu di pelajaran Ramuan selalu jelek. Dasar Byun-Dungu-Baekhyun.”</p><p>"Ya, ya, silahkan bicara sepuasmu, Tuan-Sok-Pintar!"</p><p>Baekhyun melempar selembar kain kumal di tangannya, benda tersebut pun mendarat tepat di wajah Ketua Asrama Slytherin itu. </p><p>"<em> Salazar! </em> Apakah kau baru saja melemparkan benda kotor itu ke wajah tampan berhargaku?!" seru Chanyeol, berapi-api. </p><p>Baekhyun memutar sepasang <em> amber </em>-nya malas. Ia merasa ingin muntah setelah mendengar kenarsisan Chanyeol. "Menurutku kau lebih mirip seekor musang," </p><p>"Dasar pendek!"</p><p>"Pirang pucat!" </p><p>"Darah-Lumpur bawel!"</p><p>"Kakek-kakek!"</p><p>Kuning terang dan abu-abu gelap saling beradu pandang. Ada sambaran kilat mematikan yang terpancar dari kedua pasang mata berbeda itu. </p><p>"<em> Fine </em>! Sebaiknya aku harus cepat-cepat menyelesaikan hukumanku. Aku tak betah berlama-lama seruangan dengan tikus kecil sepertimu."</p><p>"Huh, aku juga sudah muak melihat wajahmu!" Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Chanyeol.</p><p>3 menit kemudian, si jangkung menyeringai setan saat melihat Baekhyun kembali dengan sebuah kuali di tangannya. Baekhyun baru saja kembali usai mengambil kuali kotor di lemari untuk ia bersihkan. Chanyeol sengaja menjulurkan kakinya tepat di depan Baekhyun, sehingga membuat Seeker mungil itu berakhir tersandung. </p><p>Chanyeol baru saja hendak menertawakan kebodohan Baekhyun. Namun, rupanya karma terlanjur bertindak lebih dulu. </p><p>
  <b>BRUK!</b>
</p><p>Beruntung, kuali berukuran sedang itu tak mendarat di wajah Chanyeol. Justru tubuh mungil Baekhyunlah yang malah jatuh menimpa sang Slytherin dengan posisi menindihnya—</p><p>
  <b>CUP!</b>
</p><p>—serta belahan bibir ranum yang menempel dengan miliknya sendiri. </p><p>Baekhyun terbelalak kaget, lalu segera menjauhkan dirinya dari tubuh Chanyeol. <em> Blimey </em> , apakah dia baru saja berciuman dengan Park Chanyeol? Park- <em> Fucking </em>-Chanyeol, yang notabene adalah musuhnya selama ini?! </p><p>"<em> Bloody hell was that?! </em>" seru Baekhyun, masih tidak percaya setelah kejadian yang baru saja menimpanya. Meskipun begitu, rona merah tipis tampak mewarnai kedua pipi gembilnya. </p><p>Sedangkan Chanyeol masih terdiam tanpa ekspresi di tempatnya. Jemari lelaki tinggi itu menyentuh bibirnya sendiri. Aneh, walaupun hanya menempel sekilas, Chanyeol bisa merasakan bibir semerah ceri milik Byun bodoh itu... <em> manis </em>.</p><p>"Cepat bicara, Park brengsek! Kau baru saja—mmh!" </p><p>Baekhyun kembali terkejut akibat ulah Chanyeol yang membungkam mulutnya dengan sebuah ciuman. Tak seperti sebelumnya, ciuman kali ini tak hanya sekedar menempelkan bibir. Tapi Chanyeol melumat dan menghisap bibirnya! <em> Merlin's Beard </em>, bahkan pemuda bersurai pirang ini juga memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Baekhyun! </p><p>"C-chan—mngh!" </p><p>Seeker Gryffindor bersurai madu itu perlahan memejamkan kedua matanya. Ia membiarkan Chanyeol mendominasi pagutan mereka. Posisi keduanya terlihat sangat intim—Chanyeol mengungkung tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang berbaring di lantai. Tangannya memeluk salah satu pinggang Baekhyun dengan posesif, sedangkan yang lainnya ia gunakan untuk menahan berat tubuhnya. Baekhyun sendiri—entah sejak kapan—sudah melingkarkan kedua lengannya dengan mesra di sekeliling leher Chanyeol. </p><p>"<em> I don't know if you're such a great kisser? </em> " puji Baekhyun dengan napas terengah-engah ketika tautan bibir mereka terlepas. <em> Jika dilihat dari dekat begini, Park Chanyeol tampan juga </em>—pikirnya. </p><p>"Salahmu sendiri karena kau belum pernah menciumku sebelumnya," balas yang lebih tinggi, menampilkan seringaian bangga yang selalu membuat Baekhyun ingin menjitaknya. </p><p>Baekhyun menggulirkan kedua bola matanya dengan gestur malas. "Kau benar-benar sangat menyebalkan!”</p><p>"Hei, Baek," </p><p>Si Gryffindor mencoba untuk tidak tersipu lagi saat Chanyeol memanggil nama depannya. </p><p>"Apa?"</p><p>"Keberatan jika kita berciuman sekali lagi?" </p><p>Katakan Chanyeol gila, tapi ia sudah ketagihan dengan sensasi rasa manis dari bibir musuhnya sendiri, Byun Baekhyun Si Darah-Lumpur.</p><p>"<em> Blimey </em>, Chanyeol, kau bisa menciumku sebanyak yang kau mau!" sahut Baekhyun, sebelum meraup bibir plum si jangkung lebih dulu—mengantarkan keduanya kembali ke sesi ciuman panas mereka. </p><p>Tak lama setelah kecelakaan kecil itu terjadi, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun berpacaran dan membuat satu sekolah gempar dengan kabar hubungan asmara mereka. <em> Well </em>, siapa bilang Gryffindor dan Slytherin tidak akan pernah bisa akur selamanya?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>